


Wedding Worries

by InsightfulInsomniac



Category: Glee
Genre: Blam, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 10:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: In the minutes leading up to Sam and Mercedes wedding, Sam manages to worry himself with ideas of how everything could possibly go wrong.His best man, Blaine, is tasked with reassuring him. It’s not an easy task, so he has to call in reinforcements.





	Wedding Worries

**Author's Note:**

> After Klaine, Samcedes might just be my favorite Glee couple. That’s a lofty thing to say, I know... but I just adore them!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Are you sure my boutonniere isn’t crooked?” Sam asks for the thousandth time, and Blaine sighs, stepping back to take a good look at him again.

“It looks perfect, Sam,” he replies, patting his nervous best friend on the back. “Just like it looked two minutes ago.”

Sam exhales loudly. “I’m just so nervous. I feel like I’m going to throw up and pass out all at once.”

“You’ll be great,” Blaine reassures. “I promise, the minute you see Mercedes walking down the aisle, all those nerves will disappear.”

“That’s easy for you to say. You didn’t have time to think about anything before getting married,” Sam retorts, and Blaine rolls his eyes.

“And you think I wasn’t overwhelmingly nervous because of that?”

“Fair point.”

“Look,” Blaine begins. “You and Mercedes are meant to be together! You’ve waited for each other this long; you don’t have to be worried that something’s going to go wrong. You took the time you needed to get here, and it paid off.”

“You’re right,” Sam nods stiffly. “I just need to get out of my head.”

“C’mon, dude! Your time has come,” Puck nudges him as he steps past him to adjust his suit jacket in the mirror. “And just think — after the wedding comes the wedding night.”

“Oh my god, I‘m worried about that, too!” Sam cries, flopping down onto the couch amongst the now-empty garment bags. “What if she doesn’t enjoy it?”

“Sam, if you’re really in love, it won’t matter,” Mike comments from across the room. “Just be yourself — Mercedes loves you for you.”

“But I haven’t had sex in well over two years,” he deadpans. “Two. Years. Not since we started dating again! What if I forgot how?”

Puck snorts. “Bro, you can’t forget. It’s muscle memory, like riding a bike.”

Sam groans. “I’m going to ruin everything!”

“No, no, hey,” Blaine soothes, sitting down next to him and laying a hand comfortingly on his arm. “You’re not going to ruin anything! Today’s going to be the best day and night of your life.”

“It was for me,” Puck says sincerely. “Only having Oliver competes with that day as my favorite.”

“And I’ve told you a million times about how much getting married changed my life in an instant,” Blaine adds. “You’re ready. I promise.”

Sam throws his head back against the couch, then frantically bolts up and runs for the mirror. “I messed up my hair! Oh my god! The ceremony starts in fifteen minutes!”

“Okay, uh, let me try —“ Blaine starts, standing and reaching for his friend, just to be shooed away.

“No!” Sam exclaims, then glances desperately to Blaine. “Not that I don’t love you, man, but please call Kurt! I need a hair expert right now!”

Blaine sighs, reaching for his phone despite looking Sam over and not finding a single hair out of place.

“Hey, everything okay?”

“Not exactly. Sam’s worried he’s messed up his hair and insists you need to be the one to fix it.”

Kurt laughs shortly. “Okay, I’ll come right over. Is he a little bit of a groom-zilla?”

Blaine snorts. “Try a lot.”

“Oh, god. Be right there.”

As Blaine hangs up the phone, Sam starts pacing frantically across the room. “I can’t believe we’re starting with married sex! Isn’t married sex supposed to be boring?”

“Dude, at least it’s sex,” Puck remarks, and Mike nods in agreement.

“At this rate, I’m not even going to make it to the wedding night!”

A few seconds later, Kurt knocks and pushes open the door. “Sam? Is everything okay?”

“No, Kurt, it’s not,” Sam whines. “I messed up my hair, I’m so nervous I feel like I’m gonna puke, and I totally forgot how to have sex.”

“Well,” Kurt says slowly, making concerned eye contact with his husband. Blaine merely shrugs, shaking his head. “I can tell you one thing, and it’s that your hair looks fine.”

“Are you sure?”

Kurt brushes a few barely-noticeable strands back into place with his fingers. “Positive. You look great, Sam.”

“I’m just so nervous I’m going to mess everything up,” he repeats, bouncing in place nervously. “For the ceremony and for the wedding night.”

“Can you please tell him that married sex is not boring?” Blaine requests exasperatedly, and Kurt sighs tiredly.

“Sam, you have nothing to worry about for the wedding night and beyond,” Kurt assures him. “You love Mercedes, and Mercedes loves you. Nothing else matters. And even then,” Kurt glances to Blaine, one side of his mouth quirking up into a small smirk. “Married sex is far from boring.”

Sam exhales deeply. “I just need to get through this ceremony.”

“Just look at Mercedes the whole time, and it will be so, so easy,” Kurt advises. “That’s what I did. Don’t take your eyes off of her.”

“That ceremony is going to feel like it lasted less than a minute,” Puck comments. “It’s unreal, seeing the person you love most right in front of you on your wedding day.”

“If it helps, Mercedes is just as nervous as you are,” Kurt smiles softly. “But she’s over the moon with excitement and love for you. It’s been a long time coming.”

Sam grins at that. “It has been. Can you give her a message from me?”

“Of course.”

“Just tell her that I love her and that she’s the most beautiful person in the world,” he instructs. “And that I can’t wait to see her walk down the aisle.”

“Will do,” Kurt nods. “I should probably get going, considering the ceremony’s going to start soon, and also because I left one very excited flower girl in a room with a nervous bride and over-talkative bridesmaids.”

“Oh, and tell Tracy that I know she’s going to be the best flower girl ever,” Sam adds, beaming. Kurt and Blaine’s two-year-old daughter (his goddaughter) is pretty much his pride and joy, and has been since the moment she was born.

Kurt laughs. “I will. She’ll be even more excited to “throw flowers like fairy” after she hears that.”

“That’s my girl,” Sam remarks, finally relaxing as Kurt leaves the room.

“Eight minutes until showtime, bud,” Blaine relays, resting both of his hands on Sam’s shoulders. “We need to go get in place.”

Sam nods resolutely, shaking out the last of his visible nerves. “I’m ready. Let’s do this!”

Leading the way with newfound confidence focused on the fact that he’ll finally get to marry the love of his life, Sam heads for the sanctuary of the church, followed by his best man and groomsmen.

Only seven minutes and forty-two seconds stand between him and Mercedes. It all finally seems within reach.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, Artie is 100% a groomsman, but I just didn’t write him in specifically for some reason... I have no idea why.
> 
> Thanks for reading! All of your continued support is amazing! Just FYI: I go back to college on the 31st, so fics after that date may become a little more sporadic. I’m hoping to still post relatively regularly, but that might all change once classes start!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @zigxzag-klaine


End file.
